


船佬文学

by Caroline_0830



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_0830/pseuds/Caroline_0830
Kudos: 10





	船佬文学

我是一名在一所不知名海洋大学的准教授。因为阅历最浅，于是这次长达两个半月的海上实地调查的重担就落在了既没有学生要带，又孤家寡人的我身上。

为了节约学校少得可怜的经费，我只租了一艘最为普通的小型船。按照规定，我这种长时间出海的情况，船上至少需要配备一名船舶工程师以保证安全。

正好船主邻居的侄子是水产高中毕业，刚考出国家资格证不久，正想找个机会实习。因为收费便宜，而且还承诺可以帮我做做其他方面的后勤工作，捡了便宜的我自然顺水推舟地接受了船主的牵线。

出航的当天我提早了半小时赶到港口，却看到了一个穿着藏青色T恤的少年背着双肩包早早的等在了那里。他手上翻着一本类似工作指南的小册子，并没有注意到我的到来。

“你好，请问是安藤诚明吗？”我过去轻轻拍拍他的肩，“我是与那城介绍来的。”

“啊，对。”他被吓了一跳，匆忙的合上书回头向我打招呼，“请多指教。您直接叫我tomo就好了。”

“好的。这两个半月就麻烦你啦。”我从上到下打量着眼前这个不过才二十出头的少年。他的皮肤被海风吹得黝黑，身材一看就是经常锻炼的样子，宽阔的背肌和紧实的腹部形成一个好看的倒三角，透过他皱皱的T恤都能隐约的看出胸部肌肉的线条。但脸却生的很精致，轮廓深邃，特别是眉眼之间甚至有种不像是日本人的异域风情。

“我是不是看着太年轻了不太靠谱？”可能是发现我一直盯着他，安藤有点不自在的挠挠头，“虽然这是我第一次单独负责一整艘船，但我专业课成绩一直很好，你不用有多余的担心。”

我有些尴尬的收回视线点了点头，和他打趣了几句。时间一到，我便跟在安藤的身后上了船，开始了这段长达两个半月的旅程。

船上的生活比我想象中还要无趣，每天的生活就是科研睡觉吃饭三点一线。要说娱乐大概也就是每天看着安藤带着安全帽，穿着橙色的救生服在甲板上跑来跑去的检查各项机器的运作情况。

不得不说安藤对工作的态度十分认真，我总是远远的看着他细致的一项项的查看各种复杂的数值，然后在本子上工整的记下些我看不懂的东西。休息的时候安藤一般都一个人躲在房间里看看书或是就地取材的锻炼一下身体，要不就是一个人坐在甲板上望着一成不变的海面哼着歌。

刚开始几天安藤话不多，基本都是我主动去和他天南地北的聊些什么。

安藤偶尔会在我工作的的时候悄悄地凑到我旁边，有时我也会和他解释一些专门用语和数据分析，他也只是很严肃地来回看看我和我电脑上的图表似懂非懂的点点头。

“可以的话我也想试着考大学。”安藤随手拿起我桌上的一本全英文的书翻了翻，神情有些羡慕，“说不准到时候还能当你的学生呢。”

我有些惊讶的抬头。安藤应该是刚结束工作，T恤上的汗还没完全干透，紧紧的贴在身上。头发也是一副被安全帽压过的痕迹，发尾向外拗成了一个很不自然地弧度。安藤看着我弯着眼睛笑了笑，目光像海水一样清澈而真诚。

今天是出海的第27天，突如而来的台风引来的暴雨把甲板上刚晾着没多久的被褥打得湿透。负责洗衣服的安藤抱怨着拧干被子上的水，为自己没能正确的判断天气向我道歉。

“你不介意的话，我们今晚先凑活着挤一挤？”安藤抬头小心翼翼地看着我的脸色。“我睡相挺好的，不打呼不磨牙.....”他的声音弱了下去。

看他一副紧张兮兮的样子我没忍住笑出了声，点了点头，我想世界上没有哪个男人能拒绝这样的邀请。洗漱结束后，我便径直去了安藤的房间。

只能放下一个枕头的单人床上勉勉强强地挤下了两个大男人。虽说是躺在枕头的两端，但彼此的距离却比想象中要近得多，两人的鼻息甚至能呼到对方脸上。不知道为什么，安藤今天话格外的少，道了句晚安之后就急急的闭上眼。

我听着外面雨声和海浪声混杂而成的天然的白噪音却有些睡不着。为了不打扰到旁边躺的笔挺的安藤，我轻轻的小幅变换姿势。手背不小心蹭过安藤的睡裤，我感觉到一个东西隔着粗糙的布料挺硬着。我有些惊讶，同为男人的我对这种反应再熟悉不过。

安藤还在装睡，身子却悄悄地往旁边磨蹭，试图隔开自己不安分的部位和我的手之间的距离。透过船舱玻璃透过的月光，安藤蹙着眉头紧紧的闭着眼，可轻轻颤抖的睫毛和被粗重的呼吸吹动的前发并没有逃过我的眼睛。

觉得他的反应有些好玩，我故意把手一点点的往他那里靠，手背若有若无的贴着支起的部位。安藤还在躲，可惜这张小床实在是没什么多余的空间，不一会他的半个身子就漏在了床边。看他一副可怜兮兮的样子，我也不忍心再欺负他，直接将整只手覆了上去。

安藤的身子像过了电，本能的抓住我附在他半勃的性器上的手。他瞪大眼睛不知所措的看着我，手上却其实没用什么力气。

“那个....你要是不愿意的话我就放手。”看他没什么想要反抗的意思，我嘴上这么问着，手却带着安藤的手一起不安分的轻轻上下沿着渐渐明显的轮廓摩挲。棉质的睡裤估计是穿了很久，洗过多次才会出现的毛球扩大了摩擦带来的快感，很快我的掌心就感觉到了点点渗出的前列腺液体的湿意。

安藤没有回答，身体随着我手的动作轻轻颤抖。犹豫了一会，他慢慢的松开了手，把头埋在了枕头里，耳根子都红了起来。

看出他已经默认，我的动作大胆了起来，手一路往上探进了安藤的T恤。和我第一次见他时的判断一样，安藤的身材很好，紧实又富有弹性。我的手覆上他的胸口，手掌压着乳头不轻不重的摩擦，很快胸前的软肉就颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来，硬邦邦的突出着，显示它的存在。我用两根手指捏住乳头轻轻拉扯，时不时的用食指划过肉粒顶端。酥麻的快感从乳头传来，安藤挺高胸膛，腰也随着抬高。感性度居然这么好，我分神的想着，另一只手也探了进去，轻捏的另一边的乳头。似乎是没想到我会同时伸进去两只手，安藤一下子闷哼出声。

看他开始渐渐真正的进入状态，我的手画着圈的慢慢往下，沿着他隐约的腹肌线条来回游走。安藤紧实的小腹收的更紧，等待我下一步的动作。我的手游离在腰侧，停在了他睡裤边缘的松紧带处却没有再要往下的意思。

见我突然停了下来，安藤悄悄的从枕头里抬起头看我的表情，湿漉漉的眼睛带着一丝期待。

“可以吗？”我贴着他的耳朵轻声问，舌尖划过他的耳廓。事到如今这种问题也只是为了增加些情趣罢了。

安藤咬了咬嘴唇没有说话，呼吸却沉重了起来，腰不安分的轻扭着。直到见我一副真的要收手的样子，才小声的答了句好。

得到了满意的答复，我终于将手伸进了进去。安藤没有穿内裤，我的手毫无防备的触到了他被前列腺液微微打湿的阴毛。性器充血而挺立着，半抬着头，一副欲拒还迎的样子。安藤的大腿肌肉突然紧缩，差点把我的手夹在两腿之间。

为了让安藤放松下来，我的手沿着耻骨往下，慢慢的按摩他的会阴处。同时覆上安藤紧抿着的嘴唇，舌头轻轻舔弄示意他张开嘴。看他有所松动，我趁机将舌头伸了进去。清爽的牙膏味和安藤特有的味道刺激着我的感官，刺激的我更加卖力的缠着他生涩的舌头逗弄了起来。安藤傻傻的张着嘴任我摆弄，眯起眼睛，脸上一片迷茫。

看他紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松，我的手终于如愿以偿的握上了他挺立的性器，慢慢将包覆在外侧的薄皮撸下，露出了里面娇嫩的的龟头。我温柔的包覆住柱身，食指在头部的细缝上细细摩擦，渗出的透明粘液藕断丝连的挂在指尖。

安藤把头抵在我的肩上，滚烫的呼吸的打上我的脖子，发出断断续续的呻吟着。与我之前在甲板上听到的歌声完全不同，安藤的呻吟时的声线尾音上带着一丝情欲的暗哑。我侧过头看着他沉浸在情欲中的脸，安藤微眯着眼，浓密的睫毛蝶翼一般轻微颤动。对比平日里认真工作的阳光少年，这种反差使我更加的兴奋。想要探索他更加不为人知的一面的念头占据了我的头脑，借着铃口渗出的越来越多的液体，我的手加快了上下撸动的速度，富有技巧的时不时刺激他的冠状沟和根部。安藤的这两个地方很敏感，每次触碰都能引起一阵颤栗。

“哈...我快不行了.....”快要高潮，安藤本能的搂住我的脖子，渴求着更多的肢体接触，无意识的像小狗一样伸出舌头在我的下唇上一下下轻舔。下腹的酥痒感从每一个细胞里萌生出来，腰也随着我手的动作挺动起来。很快，安藤小腹一抽，性器一抖一抖的全数射在了我的手里和裤子里。

我从安藤的睡裤里抽出手，拿过床头的纸巾擦拭残留在手上的精液。安藤还维持着刚才的姿势躺在床上，用手遮住脸喘着气。

“要我帮你吗？”稍微平复了一些，安藤从指缝里看着我早已经支起的帐篷小声问道。

“不用啦。”我揉了揉他稍微被汗浸湿的刘海，“倒是你今晚就准备穿着这条湿裤子睡吗？”

安藤的脸又烧了起来，恨恨的看了我一眼，起身去了隔壁的淋浴间。

空气中飘着淡淡的淫靡的气味，我拿起床头的玻璃杯将里面的冰水一饮而尽，胯下的火也消了大半。窗外的雨声仍淅淅沥沥的响着。

“看来明天又是个好天气。”我摩挲着手指，回想着刚刚安藤的精液留在指间黏腻的触感，忍不住的勾起了嘴角。


End file.
